


Stop sabotaging yourself.

by ConvenientAlias



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [14]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Saito came to visit Cobb’s new office a month after it was set up.





	Stop sabotaging yourself.

Saito came to visit Cobb’s new office a month after it was set up.

“I’m surprised you found me,” Cobb said. He took Saito’s coat and hung it up on instinct—something about Saito made you want to act like a valet.

“You can’t really be surprised by that,” Saito said. “You know my resources.”

“Okay, maybe I’m not.”

“Though to be sure, you did not set up this business to be easily found. A new business for training people in mental security. Most of your clients will be the very rich and influential. And yet you did not think to contact me and ask for my connections.”

“If you told your connections what I did for you, they’d have certain expectations,” Cobb said. “I’m not doing inception again. We nearly went mad pulling that off. Besides, I’m going straight. From now on, I won’t even be doing extractions.”

“Going straight?” Saito mused. He cocked his head. “A difficult thing for a man of your habits…”

Cobb wasn’t sure exactly what Saito was remarking on. Was he questioning Cobb’s ability to stay within legal bounds? Or, perhaps, a more personal comment…

* * *

 

He could remember the one night they had spent together. The night before the inception was scheduled to take place.

“Having a hard time sleeping, Mr. Cobb?”

There had been a gleam in Saito’s eyes.

“We’ll be getting plenty of sleep tomorrow.”

“That’s true.” A step closer. “I’m sure you find it hard to sleep these days. Men like you find it hard to dream without assistance. I researched you, you know. The amount of somnacin you buy is too much even for your alleged activities.”

“You don’t need to remind me that you know everything about me. I remember.”

Saito had put a hand on his shoulder. Let the subject drop. “Since we’ll be getting plenty of sleep tomorrow, we might as well spend the night on other things.”

Saito had researched more about Cobb than his drug habits.

* * *

 

“I want to leave my past behind,” Cobb said. “Working extractions—especially using my past connections—won’t help me with that.”

Saito snorted. “I could help you to find legitimate business. The majority of my own business is legitimate.”

“My history with you is not.”

“I told you I could make the past go away,” Saito said. “Why worry about it anymore?”

Cobb sighed.

“It’s worse than you not utilizing your connections,” Saito said. “When I was trying to find so, I could do so easily enough, but only because I was trying. You haven’t even set up a website. It’s as if you want this business to fail.”

“I don’t want much of an internet presence.”

“This is the modern era, Mr. Cobb. One can’t avoid using the internet.”

“I don’t…”

“Tell me the truth. Are you trying to fail?”

Cobb shook his head. “No, I…”

Was he? Certainly his heart wasn’t in the new business. The last time he had done legitimate work, he’d had Mal as his partner. The last time he’d been with his family in America, Mal had been here. And after that, he’d had a mission, and he’d had Arthur, sometimes Eames or others. Alone, without the goal of coming home driving him, without his raison d’etre, his work felt empty. His life felt empty.

But he couldn’t think that way.

“No,” he said. “I want this to work. For James and Philippa. I have to build a new life here.”

“Then you can’t be so afraid of the man you used to be—the man you are—to even put forth the effort.”

“You’re right.” Cobb met Saito’s eyes. “I guess I’ll have to ask you, then. Is anyone you know looking for help with mental security?”

Saito smiled. “I know a few people.”

They talked business for the next two hours, and Saito promised he would talk to a few people on Cobb’s behalf. He did not ask for anything in exchange. Cobb wondered whether that meant it was a favor to a friend, or if he was putting it on Cobb’s tab and would eventually ask for something in exchange.

“I should go now,” he said eventually. “This visit has been enjoyable.”

Cobb said, “Next time, I’ll take you out to dinner.”

Saito smiled. “All right, then. But I expect to see your business flourishing, Mr. Cobb. I expect great things from you.” As he left, he called out, “Stop sabotaging yourself.”

It would have been a nicer farewell without the final note, but Cobb accepted it. He’d have a lot of work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of "No... I'm afraid that you want to fail."  
> Comments are very welcome :)


End file.
